DPA: Rivals
Daryon's Pokemon Adventure: Rivals ''is the first installment of ''Daryon's Pokemon Adventure, and tells the story of Daryon Redic and his friends as they travel throughout the Kanto region. Receiving Starter Pokemon The story begins with Daryon and Cameron at Daryon's house during a sunny day in Pallet Town. The two are watching a battle on their television between an Onix and a Gengar, with the Onix narrowly taking the victory. Tomorrow they would be receiving their starter Pokemon from Professor Oak. They discuss which type Pokemon they would like, with Cameron stating his preference for Water types, before being interrupted by Daryon's mother Teresa, who urges them to go to bed. Waking up the next day, Daryon and Cameron discover that it is late afternoon, and that they had overslept. They quickly get dressed and rush to Professor Oak's lab, hoping to obtain starter Pokemon. Professor Oak tells them that all three starter Pokemon have already been chosen, but that he has two Pokemon left over for them to receive. The Professor gives Cameron a Mudkip, and Daryon a Pikachu. These two Pokemon don't immediately get along, but Oak is able to calm them down. Oak gifts each of the new trainers a Pokedex and five Pokeballs. Daryon and Cameron both decide to have their starters outside of their Pokeballs. As the duo leave the lab, they are approached by Cameron's parents and Daryon's mother, who emotionally see them off on their journey. With their newly received Pokemon, Daryon and Cameron decide to have a battle, which Pikachu, having a clear type advantage, easily wins. After this, Professor Oak sets them with the task of retrieving a parcel of his in Viridian City. The two trainers agree, and head off. First Captures As the pair travel on Route 1, they approach a wild Spearow, minding its own business. Cameron suggests Daryon capture it, and Daryon agrees, sending Pikachu off to battle it. A single Thunder Shock and a Pokeball later, and Daryon has captured his first new Pokemon. The two continue along the path of Route 1, until Daryon is surprisingly attacked by a wild Weedle. Daryon gets ready to capture it, before Cameron loudly interrupts him, exclaiming that he wants to be the one to catch the wild Pokemon for himself. Unlike Daryon's newly captured Spearow, this Weedle is determined not to be captured. A powerful String Shot on Weedle's part completely immobilizes Mudkip. Cameron, thinking on his feet, uses the Weedle's next move, a Horn Attack, to his advantage, by getting Mudkip to jump into the oncoming attack and using the sharp horn to slice through the sticky webbing. Mudkip uses a Tackle, and Cameron throws a Pokeball, which after three shakes manages to lock and capture the opposing Weedle. Delivering the Parcel Shortly after, the friends arrive in Viridian city, where their first decision is to stop by the local Pokemart. They collect Oak's Parcel before deciding to have a foot race as to who would make it back to Pallet Town first. Daryon wins this, although Cameron playfully suggests that he cheated. Entering the lab to deliver the Parcel, they are introduced to Skye and Max, siblings. Skye is a new trainer with a shiny Dratini, while Max is her younger brother, a 7 year old boy. As Daryon introduces himself, Skye begins to tell Daryon she finds him cute, before Max interrupts her, dragging her off to the side, to which she protests. Daryon, mildly confused, delivers the Parcel to Professor Oak, who introduces Max and Skye, who had recently moved all the way from the Alola region. Max starts to introduce himself before Skye shoves him out of the way, shaking Daryon's hand. As the four characters share introductions, they are suddenly interrupted, as a Poliwag had knocked something over, grabbing their attention. Skye explained how earlier she had battled the Poliwag in the wild, but felt bad for it, and brought it back to Professor Oak to be healed. Oak asks Cameron and Daryon where they plan to go, to which Cameron nervously replies that he doesn't know. Oak recommends the Pokemon gym challenge. Skye and Max, being from Alola, where there aren't any Pokemon gyms, ask for more information. Daryon explains that there are eight gym leaders in the Kanto region, and defeating each one grants entrance into the Kanto League Tournament. Daryon and Cameron agree to do the gym challenge. The attention shifts back to the Poliwag, which Max asks if he could have. Skye explains that he is technically too young to have a Pokemon, but offers to capture the Poliwag for him and hold onto it until he becomes of age. Max runs off with "his" new Pokemon, and Skye soon follows. Daryon and Cameron bid Oak farewell, and run off into the world of Pokemon. Boyfriends, Bulbasaurs, and Battles As Daryon and Cameron began travelling through Route 1 again, on their way to Pewter City, home of the first gym challenge, it's revealed that Skye and Max had joined the two on their adventure, forming a group of four. Skye continues to rave about potential boyfriends before her Dratini, annoyed, uses its tail to cover her mouth, silencing her. Daryon and Cameron discuss battling in the Pewter City gym, and Skye asks to watch their battle, to which they agree. Skye, elated, runs ahead. Max and Poliwag run to catch up. Behind by quite a bit, Daryon and Cameron talk about Skye, Max, and Cameron's stutter, which seems to be lessening. Daryon and Cameron catch up to the siblings, and are about to continue on their walk when there is a sudden rustle in the bushes. A Bulbasaur waddles out. Daryon immediately goes about trying to catch it, sending out his Spearow. After a short back and forth, Daryon manages to catch the Seed Pokemon, adding it to his roster. Skye congratulates him with a hug, when suddenly a voice from behind draws their attention. They are greeted by the sight of a young girl, about 15, who introduces herself as April, carrying with her an Eevee. Daryon, thinking April wants to battle him, takes a defensive stance, but she brushes him aside, wanting to battle Cameron instead. Cameron reluctantly agrees, and sends his Mudkip off to battle. Mudkip performed a series of Tackles and Water Guns, over and over again, until it knocked Eevee out. Now confident in his abilities as a trainer, Cameron celebrated his victory, congratulating Mudkip. April, in good sports, congratulates Cameron on the win, before leaving, Eevee in hand. Daryon, wanting to battle April, is clearly irritated that she left before he had the opportunity to fight her, but Cameron calms him down. Hide- Nearing Viridian City for the second time, Daryon asks Skye what her plans are. Skye replies that she doesn't have any definite plans, but is considering doing the gym battle and seeing how she felt afterwards. The group arrive in Viridian City, taking a stop at the nearby Pokemon Center to heal up and rest. They meet Nurse Joy and her Chansey for the first time, who takes the Pokemon to be healed using the Pokemon Center's state of the art tech. Outside of the Pokemon Center, Max and Poliwag are playing a game of Hide-And-Seek. Max ends up playing the Seeker, while Poliwag is supposed to hide. Unsure where to hide, Poliwag runs up the trail leading into the Viridian Forest. Max begins looking for Poliwag, first behind a tree, and then inside the Pokemon Center. After rummaging through Skye's bag and not finding Poliwag, he begins to panic. At that moment, Nurse Joy approaches, returning each Pokemon to their trainers. Max, still worried about Poliwag, runs off, and the others chase him, straight into the Viridian Forest. Meanwhile, Poliwag is walking through the Viridian Forest, now lost and scared. Hearing a sound, Poliwag begins to panic, ready to run away as an unknown person approaches. The person, a young trainer named Logan, is travelling through the forest with his own Pokemon, Oshawott. Seeing the scared Poliwag, Logan calmly kneels down and comforts the scared Pokemon. -And- Daryon's group is searching through the Viridian Forest, looking for Poliwag. Max is in a state of panic, and Skye has to stay with him to calm him down. As the group are walking, two wild Pokemon, a male and female Nidoran, can be seen in the distance. Daryon, being the trainer that he is, immediately goes about trying to catch one. He decides to go for the male Nidoran, and sends out his Bulbasaur to attack. After a very brief battle, he defeats the wild male Nidoran and captures it. The accompanying female Nidoran, whom Daryon learns is the male Nidoran's mate, decides to stay with its partner, and is willingly captured by Daryon. Continuing their search for the missing Poliwag, the group suddenly stumbles upon something else, a small orange-red object. This object can speak, and introduces itself as Vince the Rotom Pokedex. Daryon and Cameron don't recognize the object, but Skye excitedly explains that the Rotom Dex is essentially a Pokedex that is inhabited by a Ghost Pokemon named Rotom, and is a common occurrence in her home region of Alola. Vince explains that he was abandoned by his trainer because he could talk, and has been wandering for a long time before Daryon's group found him in the Viridian Forest. Cameron offers Vince a place in their group, and after some initial hesitation, he eagerly accepts. -Seek The group eventually manages to stumble upon Poliwag, who is playing with Logan's Oshawott while Logan quietly watches. Max immediately runs over to be reunited with Poliwag. Logan, upon learning that Max had lost his Poliwag, scolds the younger boy. Daryon, standing up for Max, challenges Logan to a Pokemon battle, to which Logan accepts. This battle is significantly more difficult than any of the battles Daryon had been in up to this point, with both Pikachu and Oshawott using their full strength. During this battle, Pikachu and Oshawott activate their Static and Torrent abilities, respectively, for the first time. And just when Pikachu seems to be about to lose, it learns Electro Ball, and is able to knock out Oshawott. Logan, angry, carries his Oshawott and angrily runs off. Max and Poliwag reunited, the whole group continue their journey through Viridian Forest, and eventually make it out to the other side, arriving in Pewter City.